


Yandere!reader x Orochimaru - Love can make you blind

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Murder, Orochimaru Sensei, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love, Yandere, dangerous love, sensei - student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: Training under Orochimaru is a dream come true.However, sharing your Sensei´s attention with two other teammates is making you crazy.The love for your Sensei will be your downfall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I´m a big Oro fan since 2011 and I got sooo many fanfics on my computer, but this is the first one I post because I feel like the other ones aren´t good enough.

You didn´t see the fist coming before it hit you right on your jaw. You were too caught up with golden eyes watching the fight and for once only concentrating on you, only you. The moment happened in slow motion, black silk softly swaying in the wind, pointed slits slowly eating away at golden irises. All the pain in the world couldn´t take away this small triumph. You could only twist your face in an eerie grin at your opponent who had dared to disturb this heavenly moment.

Blood seeped through your teeth as your opponent took a step back. Your Sensei´s mouth kept shut and you didn´t dare to look at him again. Letting yourself get distracted so easily was a major mistake, a stupid, childish mistake.

“Orochimaru-sensei, did you see how I improved?” Chirped your teammate.

His eyes still lingered on your frozen grin but your eyes were directed to the ground.

“Indeed.” His velvety voice sent shivers down your spine and you slowly stood up. Cold fingers grabbed your chin and tilted your head to the side. Your skin burnt and tingled under his touch and your grin faded as fast as your heart was pounding inside your chest.

“My, my… if Anko had used all of her power I´m sure your jaw would be unfixable.” His words hurt more than Anko´s punch. For years you were trying to get acknowledged by him but all he ever seemed to notice was Anko.

Anko, Anko, Anko. It was annoying enough that you had to share your Sensei´s attention with two other teammates in total, but Anko being his favourite was the most painful thing to ever happen in your life.

While Orochimaru examined your wound, a prayer-like mantra kept repeating in your head. ´ _Please stay focused on me, please stay focused on me, please!_  ´

He didn´t. His fine, slender fingers left you as well as his attention as he turned around to leave the training grounds. Your shoulders slumped and you felt tears stinging in the corners of your eyes. Just as he was about to walk through the door in the fence, he turned around to you once more, alighting your heart with overflowing hope to say something kind, something that was only meant for you, something that would ease your pain.

“I expect you to do at least two hours of blocking on the training puppet.”

Your breathing got constricted by a painful throb in your chest.

“The training puppet? But that´s for kids!” Anko whispered with a cocked eyebrow. Your fingers itched with the desire to strangle her until her lips turned blue and her eyes popped out of her skull.

“Does your jaw still hurt? I´m sorry, I tried not to hit you too hard. Can you talk or does it hurt too much?”

Orochimaru-sensei thought you were weak for not bearing up against all of her power! In his eyes she would always be the stronger one if she kept belittling you! She was what stood between you and the love and attention of the man who was able to shake your heart with just one word, to keep you awake at night with desire for his touch, his gaze, his everything.

“ _I´m fine_.” You hissed, voice sounding strangely distorted. You went off the training grounds with the wicked thought that had settled in your head and kept getting stronger and stronger.

_“Three students in a team are too many.”_

Your scarf was wrapped around the lower half of your face like a mask although it was warm. Nobody should see the witness of your mistake. Everyone knew who your Sensei was. Everyone respected him, feared him, it didn´t matter. Those two things were pretty much the same anyways.

Anko must have hit other parts of your body too because you felt a painful tug with every step. You looked miserable as you were making your way over to the other part of the town. No, you weren´t disobeying your Sensei´s orders, you just chose another training ground for your exercises.

Nobu was such a useless boy. His door was open.

“Did you come for training?” He asked as he spotted you standing in his room.

You felt yourself nodding. Nobu showed you one of his carefree smiles and got into position.

“Oh, I forgot to take off my jacket.” He showed you his back while he took it off, stuffing it into a box in a corner of his room. He trusted people way too easily. Orochimaru-sensei had tried teaching you to be careful. Nobu was disobeying. One day he would drag his Sensei´s name through the dirt with his foolishness.

„W-wait, I thought we were training without weapons…?“

The next second he was yelling your name in shock, then between a series of sobs of pain until his screams stopped with a powerful slide of your katana. For just a small second, you felt the need to mourn, to fall on your knees and deeply regret ever coming to his house. It took you just another second to forget all about that and the grin came back to your face.

_Three students in a team are too many._

Anko was still at the training grounds. Her face was torn in shock and horror as you gave the present to her. It had been some work to drag it through town.

“I-is that Nobu? D-did you do that? H-how could you!” She took some steps back wards in fear, eyes wide and limbs shuddering in pure shock. The grin spread further across your face but she couldn´t see it because it was still hidden behind your scarf.

“Who is the weak one now?” You weren´t sure if you said it out loud or just thought it, but the next thing you felt was the same feeling after you had murdered your male teammate. A hot sensation flooded your senses and it was hard to define whether it felt good or not. It felt hot and cold at the same time, but it made your head feel dizzy, as if it lifted you off the ground.

Your mission, it was accomplished. Now you could have him just for yourself. He would train you and only you, teaching you everything he knew, letting you be the first and last one to get close to him, to fight and stay at his side forever.

Orochimaru was in his underground labs, even though he had said he was off to a meeting with the other Sensei. You knew better. You had watched him entering his secret place enough times to know what he was doing.

“Sensei.” Your voice came out in a whisper even though you had intended it to be louder.

He lifted his head, black silky strands of hair cascading down his back while his golden eyes found yours.

“Just at the right time.” His grin made you quiver at the very spot you stood.  _He knew._ With elegant steps he made his way over to you, stopping as just a few inches parted you from each other. Next thing he pulled down your mask, exposing your jaw that was now bruised blue and purple in the dim lighting of the lab.

“They were in my way.” You stuttered out, searching in his eyes for anything that made your actions worth.

“I know.” His voice sounded so sweet, so soft, so caring. His hand caressed the bruised side of your face and you whimpered in pain but didn´t move. His touch was too precious.

“You wanted me to acknowledge you, and only you, am I right?”

You nodded, eager to close the little space between your bodies, to finally touch his skin, his hair, everything he had to offer and even more if it was possible. His cold snicker filled the room and you desperately grabbed the collar of his jacket, leaving bloody hand prints on the fabric.

“I-I´d do anything for you, Sensei!” The words came out of your mouth before you could hold yourself back. You desperately searched for the reaction you wanted to see, you  _needed_  to see.

Orochimaru´s grin got bigger the more desperate you got and in a second he pulled you against him, ignoring your blood stained shirt. It was like your heart melted in heat, your hands slowly wrapped around his neck and you stared back into his eyes.

The way he said your name made you almost unconscious with want and desire. His hand came up to caress your jaw once again.

“Now, you´ve been such a good girl for me…” In the next second, his lips smashed onto yours, locking you in a kiss. It wasn´t gentle at all, it was brutal and rough, more like an attack, but it was everything you had ever wanted, even if the pain in your jaw was unbearable.

Orochimaru pulled back much too soon and you wanted to pull him close again, to beg him under tears to make the kiss last just a little longer. It was the cruellest punishment he could give you, but he leaned close again, his lips hovering next to your ear.

“You need to do something for me, my dear.”

You nodded.  _Anything, anything._

“If you do as good as you did today…”

You felt how his pale finger stroked a strand of hair behind your ear and without a warning, he bit into your neck. It made you yelp but clutch at him nonetheless, enduring the sweet pain to be close to him. Anything he gave you felt good and your Sensei didn´t even need to finish his sentence for you to go crazy.

“It´s a difficult task, but I think you got just the right abilities. I wouldn´t want to ask someone else.”

You could only nod, burying your face in his neck and taking in his addicting scent. Everything about him was addicting and you wanted to taste him so desperately, to caress his neck and lips and skin in every way possible.

“There´s also someone who is standing in my way. You understand that, my dear little girl, don´t you?”

“Yes.” You breathed the answer against his neck, relishing in the feeling of black silky hair gliding through your fingers so effortlessly.

“It´s the Hokage. Will you take care of him for me?” Your sensei pulled you back on your shoulders and you had the feeling he looked right through you.

With a move of your head you nodded, never taking your eyes off him. It didn´t matter who it was or what it was, you would do anything.

“Very good.” His smirk was nothing but wicked but did that matter?

“S-sensei, I love you.” You whispered out, desperately hoping for him to say the same back to you. But no, he didn´t have to say it. He just had to do it, that would be enough. He had to love you back.

“Hush, little one.” He put a finger to your trembling lips. “Now do what I told you to.”

And with that he turned around to continue his work, leaving you with a task to fulfil. Another person was standing between you and your love, now. He had to be eliminated.

With a turn of your heel you dashed out of the lab, your destination was clear.

Orochimaru smirked to himself while he prepared to leave his lab behind.

“My dear little girl, I´m afraid you´re even more twisted than I am.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a whole year, here is the final part 2 <3

Your heavy breathing resounded from everywhere in the room, echoing back at your form as if it would gain volume with every new non-visible collision. The awful throb in your head woke you up from the small, thoughtless moment which felt like you had slipped into a parallel universe.

Nothing was the same. As soon as you had entered this room, the chaos had begun and gorged on every stable fibre in your life, into every crack and rim and tore it up until it had left the world you lived in so very, very different. As the dust settled, you were able to spot half of the aftermath.

Your right arm was streaming with blood. As for the other one, there was only an empty, torn sleeve filled with a nagging pain and intangible memories. It was hard taking in the other parts of the battlefield. But one thing was clear, you had carried out your Sensei´s orders as instructed. Standing in front of the result now made you think about the village, your home. How would it deal with the destruction? Why did Orochimaru want the old man dead?

Right now it was hard thinking about these things as your body and mind were so  _tired_. The only thing that gave you strength was the image of your Sensei replaying in front of your inner eye like a broken picture show. The silkiness of his hair when it had glided through your fingers, his piercing gaze trained on you that was able to set you on fire, his lips… Ever since the shared kiss, it had been impossible to ban him from your mind. Even now, the poisonous-sick trip kept you going.

Returning like home like a rueful sinner, you found the lab empty. Sprawled out documents, torn up and defaced adorned the floor together with the glass splinters of the huge beakers and vessels that used to sit on top of the wooden shelves and counters. Mentally you tried fixing what had been broken, assembling every little crack and splinter in your mind until the warm, familiar feeling of your Sensei´s manipulations surrounded you. Orochimaru had lived here, worked here and made this place special. His heavy, dark influence lived in everywhere, tainted the things and kept the special ones barely alive.  

Once you blinked, the spell was broken and reality seeped back into your senses, coating your vision with the final outcome. The overall condition meant that either, Orochimaru fled before someone could find him here and therefore destroyed the traces, or there had been a fight here. The thought of someone hurting Orochimaru made you blind with rage. The fact that you stood here barefoot between broken glass splinters, completely alone and with no were to go now that you had killed the Hokage, was pushing down on your chest so violently that you felt tears stinging in your eyes.

No, he hadn´t abandoned you. He´d had to flee.

Turning around, you found some patch of clothing on the floor. Once you´d turned it around in your hand, you spotted a clan sign. Uchiha. Rage took over your senses again, and you started getting the hell out of this town.

It had taken some time to make out Orochimaru´s new lair. You had stopped counting the nights as you realized that it left you feel desperate. Now, after having finally found an opening spot, you strayed through the endless underground hallways, after finally finding the right entrance. And there he was. Only the sight of the midnight-black, silky hair and pale skin let your throat run dry while you felt the need to clutch your painfully tightened chest. Suddenly you couldn´t bring up the courage to disturb him in whatever he was indulged in, doomed to stand in the doorway and wait for him to notice you, once again.

Orochimaru noticed a presence, turned around and gazed at the mutilated, scraggy girl that had once been his student. Her condition reminded him of those of his prisoners, yet she stood here upright by sheer will. She was a marionette for him to lead, a lifeless doll for his control and pleasure. He knew the girl had a talent from the very first moment he had seen her, even if it was a very powerful and self-destructive one. She was a weapon.

“I see you´re finally here, my dear. You must be tired. Come and have some rest.”

He guided her to a free room, and beckoned her to use it as her own. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep. Seeing his student after so much time, Orochimaru couldn´t help but wonder. He´d thought she wouldn´t make it back here. It looked like he had severely underestimated her abilities, yet as he smirked down upon her sleeping form, he could see nothing more than a young, twisted woman. Yet something had changed about her. Not in the way in which she carried out his orders or used every last bit of her strength to serve him, no. But she seemed so tired out, drawing on the last bits of energy.

Orochimaru went back into his lab, a pleasant smirk on his lips. How long would it take until his little doll broke? He´d give her a task she´d have a tough time with.

~

The next day she was up and ready. The exhaustion still held a devastating effect over her body, yet the young woman patiently waited for her master in the training room. What was this young boy doing here, walking around like a monarch in another one´s kingdom? Why wanted him Orochimaru here and what did the boy possibly possess that she didn´t? The black haired stranger treated her like a nuisance and the rudeness of young age collided with her own jealousy in a nasty crash. Orochimaru wouldn´t treat her the same, would he?

No, of course not. Right when she came up to him, only missing the wagging tail and friendly ears to fully embody a loyal dog, the snake guided her to his quarters with a faked smile. He knew she was a wind-up toy, needed a small burst to come back to life and obey. If it needed gold, treasures,  _power,_ Orochimaru could provide her with all of it yet he knew she needed something else to function.

“You did so well, my dear.” As soon as he cradled her cheek, the young woman wrapped her arm around his waist, craving to get closer and staring up at the poisonous man with such adoration that he could make out his own reflection in her eyes. Like a viper he dashed down to catch her lips in a brutal kiss, dragging out her bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled back, mad and sardonic. “It´s a pleasure to have you here with me”

The doll was not entirely broken. It was wound up now, with limited time and abilities, yet as long as it could obey it wouldn´t be discarded on the streets. “What else can I do for you, Sensei?” How eager, still wanting to please even with the blood smearing the side of her mouth.

“My dear, I couldn´t possibly burden you with another task. No, rest while I take care of it.” Orochimaru took great pleasure on how her eyes sparked with desperation at his every word, so very eager indeed. “Let me take care of it, Sensei. I promise I won´t disappoint you! I… I wanna make you proud.”

The simplicity of it all wanted to make the snake laugh, was one simple kiss really enough to make her run into her own death? Very well, then. “There´s one thing I have longed for for a very long time…” His finger traced the outside of the face that had once been bruised. “It´s the eyes I´m after. Bring me the Uchiha boy.”

~

The name sparked something within your mind. It was the patch you´d found back at the lair. The Uchiha wasn´t just a carrier of the valuable Sharingan, he was a direct threat towards Orochimaru. Already bling with rage, you dashed out of your quarters, leaving the smirking Sensei behind.

Orochimaru thought he had solved two problems at once. Itachi would kill her without doubt, yet dealing with her wouldn´t be easy for him and be a payback for his lost hand. Oh, how wrong the snake was for once, underestimating the power of a woman in love.

No one followed as you rushed into the training room. There he was, the little shit, taking a break as he relaxed on the ground. It was the perfect opportunity. Maybe Orochimaru had planned all of this. Surely, he had brought the boy here to have you take care of him. Yes, that was why he was here. Without a doubt you were still the number one in your Sensei´s heart. Smirking to yourself, you formed the hand seals to release your inner strength. A jolt much alike an earthquake went through the ground, shaking the training room to its core. Sasuke jumped, wild eyes locking with yours as he tried processing what was already too late.

Your strength was as relentless as it was destructive, caging the boy to the wall while the recoil felt like someone was strangling your throat. Just when you lifted your hand and concentrated on the helpless, struggling boy, suddenly there was an impact in your chest. It felt like everything happened in slow-motion. Your strength, your power, your will everything seemed to melt away as your knees gave out under your form. Looking down, there was a Kunai sliced through your chest, held with such precision and finesse, that there was no doubt.

“…Sensei?” The word was pulled out of your throat one syllable by one and in a huge struggle you tilted your head to look at the person next to you.

“You foolish girl! I asked for Itachi, not the boy!” The malice, the hatred in his voice were enough to make the tears flow like a river. You hadn´t carried out his orders correctly. You deserved punishement. You had let him down.

“Sensei… I´m… so sorry”

Orochimaru´s eyes, narrowed in pure anger, took in her destroyed form. She would die at his hand, from his action. Did he fail as a Sensei? The snake´s gaze softened all of a sudden. He´d killed both his own master and student.

“Please forgive me.” Her words were drowned out, just a small plop in the ocean of how life as she drifted to the faraway place. And yet, they tainted the man´s mind in just the slightest way. But her life had been short, she´d served her purpose. She´d leave like all the ones before.

Sasuke slowly got to his feet.

“Go back to training.”

Her lifeless body adorned the ground, dead eyes held open to look right at him.

The snake left, not able to deny that he wasn´t able to shake a strange feeling of his mind.  


End file.
